Bleach Interviews!
by DarkerThanBlack98
Summary: Title says it all. It's interviews with all of your favorite Bleach characters! Crack fic


**Hi! This hit me randomly. I wanted to do something funny and this is what I came up with! :P Also, this is just meant for humor. ****It is most definitely not meant to offend anyone in any way possible. :} And, I apologize if some of the characters seem OOC to you...  
><strong>

**I don't own Bleach! Ahh, I can just imagine what would happen if I did own it...*shivers* o_O**

**Enjoy!** **  
><strong>

Chapter 1:

Interview: Ichigo Kurosaki

Summary: "Ichigo, are you SURE you're not gay?"

**DarkerThanBlack(DTB):** *walks out on stage* Hey! :D

**Audience:** HI!

**DTB:** *sits on chair* This is Bleach Interviews, with yours truly, ME! I'm gonna interview various Bleach characters and I'm gonna ask the questions that I know ALL of you want answered. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy!

**Audience:** YAY!

**DTB:** Now, our first guest is…*looks at card*…none other than, Ichigo Kurosaki! *claps*

**Audience:** *claps and screams* ICHIGO! ICHIGO! ICHIGO!

**Ichigo:** *walks on stage with a VERY unpleasant look* Hey… *sits down*

**DTB:** ICHI! Why do ya look so sad?

**Ichigo:** -_- *mutters* Why the hell am I here…?

**DTB:** *death stares* Because I said so.

**Ichigo:** o_O Okay…

**DTB:** Alrighty then! Ready for ya first question, Ichiberry?

**Ichigo:** Don't call me that.

**DTB:** Ichiberry.

**Ichigo:** Don't call me that!

**DTB:** ICHIBERRY!

**Ichigo:** DON'T CALL ME THAT!

**DTB:** Do you want your first question or not, Ichiberry?

**Ichigo:** *sighs* Why me…

**DTB:** Anyways! Here's my first question! *looks Ichigo dead in the eye* Ichigo, are you gay?

**Ichigo:** Huh? No!

**DTB:** *freaky eye twitch* Are you sure about that?

**Ichigo:** Yes...

**DTB:** Then why didn't you make a move on Rukia when she was staying in your closet?

**Ichigo:** WHAT?

**DTB:** You heard me.

**Ichigo:** *uncomfortable* B-because…

**DTB:** Because you're gay.

**Ichigo:** NO! I am not gay!

**DTB:** You have to be to NOT make a move on a sexy chick that's living IN YOUR ROOM.

**Ichigo:** *stutters* I-I didn't make a m-move because I'm not like t-that!

**DTB:** Not like what?

**Ichigo:** T-that…

**DTB:** You're not making any sense, Ichiberry.

**Ichigo:** I'M not making any sense?

**DTB:** *nods* Yes, you are not, Ichiberry.

**Ichigo:** Stop calling me that!

**DTB:** Okay, if you're not gay, than prove it.

**Ichigo:** What?

**DTB:** Come on out, Yoruichi!

**Ichigo:** Uhh…what's Yoruichi doin' here? *confused*

**DTB:** Heh… *smirks evilly*

**Yoruichi:** *comes out on stage wearing…a sexy red dress*

**DTB:** *laughs*

**Ichigo:** *stares at Yoruichi* O_O

**Yoruichi:** Hiyah, Ichigo. Did ya miss me? *winks and poses sexily*

**Ichigo**: *blushes and has a nosebleed*

**DTB:** *looks at Ichigo's…ahem…little friend* So you're not gay…

**Ichigo:** N-no…Can I get a napkin?

**DTB:** NO!

**Ichigo:** Come on!

**DTB:** No! Not until you do something…

**Ichigo:** O_O W-what?

**DTB:** Since you're not gay…let's have some fun backstage. *winks*

**Ichigo:** *blushes more* NO!

**DTB:** Why not? Ya' scared?

**Ichigo:** N-no…

**DTB:** Afraid ya' little Rukia's gonna find out?

**Ichigo:** WHAT THE HELL? NO!

**DTB:** Come on, Ichi. You're one sexy mother fucker and you know that.

**Ichigo:** *eye twitches* No…

**DTB:** ALRIGHT! YORUICHI-SAN, AFTER HIM!

**Yoruichi:** *runs after Ichigo along with DTB*

**Ichigo:** *screams and runs away*

**Yoruichi:** ICHIBERRY!

**Ichigo:** STOP FUCKING CALLING ME THAT!

**DTB:** *talks really fast* That's all the time for today! See ya, folks! *runs off stage with Ichigo and Yoruichi*

* * *

><p><strong>Uhh...<strong>** O_O I hope you enjoyed it? I think I could've done better, but you tell me! I would love to hear your thoughts. Also, please tell me if I should continue this with more interviews****, and if you say yes, tell me which character you would like to see interviewed next. :3**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


End file.
